


She Watches Him.

by elisi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisi/pseuds/elisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla watches Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Watches Him.

She watches him.

The upstart - Angelus' protégé, Drusilla's lover.

She never really took to him; thought him too... what? He was nothing but a starry-eyed fledgling, over-eager and cocksure; yet still very much the little poet.

Only now he's suddenly grown up - ordering minions, protecting Dru, using the teachings she passed down. He still defers to her, but she knows it won't be long before he'll challenge her. He killed a Slayer after all...

She misses Angelus with all of her being, but knows that he is lost forever.

Maybe it's finally time to go back home to The Master.


End file.
